


Fashion of Her Love

by vivaforever597



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, F/F, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Makoto, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: Ami rounded the corner and scanned the room, her gaze quickly lighting on Makoto. Her mouth dropped slightly into a wide smile.





	Fashion of Her Love

**Author's Note:**

> Second of three birthday ficlets for cheerssweetiedarling.

Makoto sat at the table, her hands resting in her lap and a soft, absently serene smile on her face. She felt a bit of a draft against her arms, left uncovered by her dress. It was a bit more revealing than what she normally wore, but as soon as she’d seen it, she’d known: it was perfect date attire.

It was two minutes past time to meet. Had she gone to the wrong place? she wondered. She couldn’t have; they’d been very specific about where they were going... Just as she was contemplating giving Ami a call, she glimpsed a flash of blue hair in the entryway and began waving at her girlfriend.

Ami rounded the corner and scanned the room, her gaze quickly lighting on Makoto. Her mouth dropped slightly into a wide smile, and she hurried to the small table, where Makoto had now risen from her seat, her hands folded in front of her and a smile of slightly anxious excitement spreading across her face. Ami pulled her into a hug and lightly kissed her cheek. “You look beautiful, Mako-chan!” she blurted.

“Oh, don’t I usually?” Makoto joked, but the unmistakable sparkle in her eye showed Ami that she was pleased.

“W-well, of course,” Ami stuttered, as if her breath had quite literally been taken. “But you look so... much _more_.”

Makoto couldn’t control her grin. The deep V of her dress, teasing just a bit more cleavage than she usually showed, the very low-cut back, the extra effort she’d put into making her hair shine, the crystal pendant dangling down from her neck... it had all added up the way she’d hoped it would. She let her eyes rest on the menu for a moment while she collected herself, then looked up to see Ami staring at her admiringly. She blushed.

“Sorry, Mako-chan,” Ami said. “I just... I’ve seen you in a lot of outfits, but never one quite like that...”

“Don’t be sorry!” Makoto exclaimed. “That was the goal.” She beamed for a second, then remembered her manners. “You’re beautiful too, Ami-chan,” she said belatedly.

Ami grinned and shook her head as if to shake away the compliment. “I just look like my normal self. You look like a you I’ve never seen before.”

Makoto blushed and leaned in. “You think I’m a real girl now?” she whispered, only half-joking.

Ami leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose. “You always have been in my eyes,” she whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I previously gave Ami my anxiety disorder. Well, Makoto has it now. That checking the time, wondering if you're in the wrong place though you know you're not? I do that all the time.


End file.
